bladerunnerfandomcom-20200223-history
Ray McCoy
Ray McCoy was the newest addition to the Los Angeles Police Department Blade Runner unit in November 2019. Biography History with the LAPD In 2019, Ray McCoy was a rookie Blade Runner for the LAPD, the newest one recently promoted but still not a full-fledged Blade Runner. He lives with his dog Maggie in apartment 88F. McCoy also pilots a spinner, able to quickly navigate Los Angeles until he is framed by his superior Lieutenant Edison Guzza, where then his spinner is confiscated by the LAPD. McCoy's relationship with fellow officers range from amiable to competative. McCoy is on good terms with the lab analyst Dino Klein as well as Jack Walls, the gun range officer. When it comes to fellow Blade Runner Crystal Steele, McCoy has a sort of rivalry in who can close cases faster. There appears to be sexual tension present between them, indicating a past relationship or fling. Relationship with Los Angeles Citizens Around Los Angeles, McCoy has history with several inhabitants. Murray and Mia seem to know McCoy and indicate prior meetings. The same is true for Howie Lee and his Chinese restaurant. McCoy also seems to have visited Early Q's and met with the owner at least once prior to the events of the game, in addition to his bouncer Hanoi. Personality, Traits and Skills McCoy is sarcastic and witty; evident by his interaction with the people of Los Angeles and through his in-game narrations. While veteran Blade Runners like Rick Deckard and Crystal Steele are apathetic and detached from those around them, McCoy is lively, naive, and overall kind to those he meets. He is not afraid to get tough when the situation demands it, and can interrogate properly. He is also well-versed in administrating Voight-Kampff empathy tests, which he can decide to do or not do at several points during his investigation. McCoy's name may have been partly inspired by the expression "the real McCoy", especially in relation to the game's question of whether Ray is human or a replicant. Events of 2019 On Ray McCoy's Identity Similar to Deckard's identity in the Director's Cut and Final Cut of Blade Runner (film) and Blade Runner 2049, it is left ambiguous whether Ray McCoy is a human or a replicant. However, there is evidence that supports both sides and a case can be made either way: McCoy is human * McCoy has history with members of the LAPD and certain people around Los Angeles (Guzza, Dino Klein, Sergeant Walls, Crystal Steele, Murray, Mia, Howie Lee, Early Q, and Hanoi), indicating he's been around longer than just the events of the game. * McCoy has no superior strength and agility in relation to Nexus-6 models present in the game to compare. * Whenever evidence of McCoy being a replicant is brought up in-game, McCoy (and the writing) suggest that there is the possibility of faking evidence in order to turn the LAPD against him. The background deals between Guzza and Clovis suggest something shady going on as McCoy is investigating, and is not unreasonable to think that he was being set up throughout the game. * McCoy displays empathy towards his dog, Maggie. * McCoy displays genuine remorse and regret when he kills Crystal Steele or 'retires' Clovis, he says "what an waste!". McCoy is a replicant * The strongest evidence to support McCoy being a replicant comes from a photo Lucy held with her at her bedside, which when further analyzed on the Esper analysis machine reveals the crashed Moonbus that Clovis (who is in the photo) hijacked, Sadik in the background and Ray McCoy apparently coming out of the Moonbus, indicating he was with the replicants the whole time. * McCoy has a dream after being knocked unconscious by Clovis and Sadik on the roof of the Bradbury Apartments that indicates he was present on an Off-world Colonies, dressed similarly to Zuben, alongside Lucy. * Guzza claims that he saw McCoy's incept photos, indicating McCoy's true nature. Whether or not Guzza, a shady character, was lying is unknown. * Clovis consistently calls McCoy his brother, as he does to other replicants, and claims McCoy doesn't know what he is and that it's not his fault that he is hunting down other replicants. Sadik also asks a nearly unconscious McCoy if he is "ready to give up this fruitless nightmare" and return to his "family". * McCoy is noticeably tougher than any human character in the game, able to withstands several bullet or stab wounds and still keep going. While this could merely be a video game convention (i.e. done to make the game more forgiving to play), it could also indicate he is a replicant with superhuman toughness. * If McCoy allows himself to be bitten by the Peruvian woman's scorpion in Animoid Row, she first expresses horror, expecting him to die as the scorpion is highly venemous. To her surprise, McCoy does not die nor doe he suffer any apparently ill effects. Gallery Ray McCoy.jpg|Ray McCoy profile. Ray McCoy Promotional Art.png|Ray McCoy Promotional art. Ray McCoy speaking with Rachael.jpg|Ray McCoy meeting with Rachael. Ray McCoy in the kipple.JPG|Ray McCoy in the kipple. Category:Individuals (film continuity) Category:Replicants (determinant) Category:Los Angeles Police Department personnel (film continuity) Category:Blade Runners (film continuity) Category:Film continuity